Turn About Is Fair Play
by Jest'lyn Tal
Summary: What if Reinette had left with the Doctor when he went to check on Rose and Mickey rather than wait to pack as she was told? A very short take on what new realms of interaction the addition of another female Companion could have created...
1. Chapter 1

"Well, it is just," Rose said, expression contorting around the thoughts and emotions. "I dunno. Its like I'm not even there."

And Mickey, damn him, laughed.

Rose grabbed a napkin off the table. A quick balling up of it and a launch straight for her ex-boyfriend's face and she felt her point was made.

"Oww, hey. Hey now." Mickey raised a hand in fending but couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "Come on Rose, ya got to admit..."

Rose settled back in her chair, gaze drawn as if by a lodestone to the laughing duo standing by that piano thingy that sounded entirely too high pitched. A harpsichord. Who on earth needed a harpsichord anyway?

Much less a harpsichord in a new music room.

A music room that the Tardis had inexplicably manifested where before there'd been a nice little blue room before. With flowers. And a cute little fountain.

But, no. Now there was a music room. With a harpsichord. And a penny whistle that the doctor was gesturing with as a prime point to some story.

A story that he was telling to a woman other than ... well. Other than Rose.

"Admit what?" Rose said eyes still drawn away.

"S'a little ... I dunno. Whatcha call it? Ironic, yeah? You talking to me feeling all put aside cause the Doctor's paying attention to another woman."

Rose shifted uneasily, "It isn't not like that."

"Oh, no," Mickey shifted as well, leaning back in his chair. "Just cause Reinette is beautiful, smart, compassionate, talented, thinks beyond her time..."

"Shut up," Rose grumbled and reached forward to for more stringent measure of annoyance display. Mickey laughed and dodged to the side. His hand reached for hers and dark fingers found her slim wrist.

"Na, really. Cause here's the thing, Rose. You're all that too. Her being what she is? Doesn't change that." Mickey was looking at her with those dark eyes. Despite herself Rose found herself caught by the sudden earnestness on his face.

"Mickey..." she said quietly, almost warningly.

"No. No, jus' listen." Mickey said rapidly, "Okay? And... and just cause he likes talking to her? And...even if maybe... she understands him at this... this basic level that they just knew..." His voice was getting more high pitched as comfort given became something more than that. "...doesn't mean that... that what you and the Doctor had isn't just as... strong. That it won't grow any more. That..."

"That I'm useless..." Rose finished gently for him.

Mickey swallowed hard.

Rose smiled and leaned forward again. "You know what, Mickey? You're right." She kissed his cheek softly. "You are absolutely right."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply – I don't own them.

"And so there the court was. No one knew whether to laugh or to fetch the Queen. It'd gone right up. Whoosh! Not a hint of... not a hint of resistance or anything," The Doctor was laughing as he related the story, a sweep of the penny whistle punctuating.

Reinette's soft laughter had begun even before the punch-line, sensing where the story was headed.

"You are exaggerating, surely."

"No, no, no. No. Well, yes. A little." The penny whistle was set down. "Just a little."

Reinette touched his arm lightly, "The way it should of gone then?" Her brows raised, "Fixing even that, are you?"

He grinned at her, "I suppose it might be habit, yeah."

The blond was too aware of herself, of every motion and every phrasing, every gesture of her hands and tilt of her lips, to allow herself to smirk. A lady did not smirk.

But, this was the Doctor. The man who'd scared away the monsters from a small child, ignited the imagination of an admittedly hormone driven teenager and saved her life time and again. And in the end? He was the one who had offered ...more. More than just the courts. More than just France.

Just... more.

For the man who'd been so much and given so much? And who yet was still so alone? Reinette felt she could allow her guard to drop a little.

So while she didn't smirk, her smile was allowed a fraction of knowing to it. "So, if my Doctor is so dedicated to righting wrongs, surely he must have a keen eye for sensing when wrongs loom on the horizon?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed, "I'd like to think so, yeah." He extended his elbow to her in courtly fashion and they began to walk towards the next instrument on his list of treasures. The Pennia went uncommented on, however. "And Madame is hinting towards what, then?"

Reinette's dress swished lightly as she walked. "Your Rose," she said simply.

The Doctor instantly craned his neck, "Rose? What? She's alright, isn't she?"

She smiled at him, "She looks a little ...upset, don't you think?"

"...a little," The Doctor studied the teenager across the way for a moment, brow furrowing again. Rose was talking with Mickey and, yes, smacking at him. Par for the course really. She was smiling now. But of course the Doctor had noticed the way she'd been holding herself for the past half hour. He usually noticed things like that.

It was always just a question of whether he decided it was better to interfere or better to allow things to take their course. .

It was interesting to see that Reinette was bringing it up. Hmmm.

Reinette leaned in, dropping her voice to a practiced smoothness. Effortless intimacy."She loves you."

"I know," The Doctor said, still watching Rose though he'd leaned his head in to meet Reinette's whisper. A confiding of his own. "I love her too."

The smile on Reinette's face was sad, "And yet? Isn't it sad how all to often so much remains. Love alone isn't enough?"

"No, it isn't." The Doctor said, still looking at Rose. Then he turned to Reinette and smiled, "But, its a start, don't you think?"

Reinette's smile was of the knowing type again. And without exchanging a word, both altered their path back towards Mikey and Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, now. How's the gnoshy treats?" The doctor asked cheerfully, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in expectation of an answer.

Mickey stopped, mid-chew. "Mmfff..."

Rose smiled up, "Oh, yeah. Chips. Can't really get better." She waved one.

"They certainly look .. interesting," Reinette allowed her brows to raise but kept her own smile in place. Interesting was a kind term for what they looked like to her. But still, she was well aware that their taste could be much greater than their appearance and she wasn't trying to elevate the tension.

Rose popped the chip in her mouth and chewed slowly, deliberately. Those dark lined eyes were languid, openly challenging while her lips still curved in that smile.

Apparently she didn't need to try.

"I'll have to have some later, when I wouldn't be so rudely taking them from you both," Reinette said easily but quickly. "I imagine that there's quite a lot that I need to get acclimatized too?" There now. Show a little belly. Fold hands passively.

"Oh, yeah. But no more than the rest of us, eh? I mean, except for the Doctor. 'Cause he's used to weird stuff," Mickey volunteered helpfully.

"Out of the mouths of babes," The doctor mused but hurried on, "But let's focus now. I was thinking we'd go to Yon V in the morning, eh? Nice little place." His eyes were shifting to Rose, "A bit of beach. Bit of fun. Maybe some shopping."

Rose had straightened up, "A beach then. What, you mean we're going to see you in a bathin' suit or something?"

"I imagine I could be persuaded," the doctor grinned. "Be rather silly to go swimming in trainers, now wouldn't it? But I can't promise anything. World might end and all that."

The squeal of approval from Rose's throat was spontaneous and her was enthusiasm contagious. Though, Mickey's answering smile was just a touch sickly.

The teenage girl was already up to her feet, "I better go figure out what we need then, yeah? I mean, supplies and all?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "Sure. Why don't you go take Reinette to the wardrobe room as well. Settle her out with a few things. Girly stuff."

To her credit, Rose's only dimmed a little and only for a brief moment. "Sounds alright." She offered what was left to Reinette, "Come on then. Figure you might just love this bit."

Reinette was all to willing to take the cue and nod, "Wardrobe room. It certainly sounds promising." She offered Mickey a slight curtsy for her farewell and then allowed her eyes to slip to the doctor to include him in it. Then she was focusing on Rose and walking beside her to the exit.

The Doctor watched both blonds leave, snagging a few chips distractedly.

This was going to be interesting. Well, potentially explosive. Very possibly messy. But certainly interesting. Another chip stolen and he moved to make his way to the control room. There were a few flutters left in the Pneumatic pressure gage...

"Hey."

The Doctor turned, "Oh. Mickey. What can I do for you?"

Mickey was leaned forward as if caught between standing and remaining sitting. He finally made the choice to stand, but then shifted his weight uneasily. "We need to talk." Another shift, "You an' me."

"Really?" He stared at the boy. "Are you sure?"

"Uh. Yeah."

The Doctor grinned, "Well, then. Fantastic."


	4. Chapter 4

After a long hiatus, I finally pulled up what I started to write for this chapter and forced out something workable! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to it. Let me know if it still fits the flow :) Standard disclaimers, of course, apply.

* * *

"This is the wardrobe room," Rose announced as they walked through the doorway into the expansive collection of clothing, hats, shoes, scarves, muffs and God only knew what else. She didn't mean to make a big deal of it but she couldn't help the little edge of drama and pride that were threaded in her tone even as she tried to act casual.

Reinette's skirt stopped rustling.

Rose looked over her shoulder, expression as bland as she could make it. Only a giant room filled with clothing. Nothing to be astonished at. Nope. Just the sort of thing that Rose Tyler, adventuress extrodainar, saw every day.

"I don't believe I have the words," Reinette said, eyes wide and blinking as she took it all in. "This is amazing."

Rose broke and grinned. "Yeah. It's amazin'. Granted, sometimes I swear the Tardis does more of the picking for you than it allows you to go looking but..."

Reinette turned her attention back to the young woman and smiled. "Still a place one could lose hours in. Especially if all the gowns are as lovely as they look from this distance." Like a moth to the flame she was headed for the gowns of her own time but her pace was measured. Her posture was perfect and her skirt belled about her.

Rose frowned a little. Just when it seemed like the woman was going to act a bit more, well, normal, she went and ruined it. No one was looking. It was obvious that Reinette was as interested in the clothing as anyone else. There was no reason to walk across the room like it was a production. It wasn't like Rose was going to be impressed.

"Yeah, well. Not all gowns. Most people don' really wear gowns anymore." Rose shrugged and angled off towards the section that she knew held most of the clothing from her own century. Bathing suits. Maybe a floppy hat in case the sun was too bright. She straightened as a lace sarong was spotted out of the corner of her eye. "No one would be caught dead walking down the street like that unless they were in a play or something."

"So I gathered," Reinette said tone smooth. It became probing, almost delicately so, "Which may be part of the reason that there are no servants? Simpler clothing means there would be no need for an extra pair of hands to help a lady with getting ready." Her hand fluttered along the satin and blue eyes flickered to Rose, "...or to arrange hair?"

Rose wasn't sure if that was a jab at her hair or not. Sure, a couple of ponytails weren't exactly runway but it kept her hair out of her face and still looked pretty. Her jaw hardened and she forced a smile, "Nope. Some things you just got to do for yourself no matter who you are. Might be something you should get used to."

Reinette still smiled, "I'm afraid I might need a little help on that. The hair, I mean. Marie and Elena have helped me dress and do my hair for years now. And I'm sure that tangles are not in fashion anywhere."

Rose turned away and shrugged. "Sure you'll figure it out. Isn't like brushing your hair is that hard." Maybe the bikini. Yeah. She should wear that.

"Indeed," Reinette said neutrally and then continued to walk along the line of clothing.

That was the end of speaking for a little while. Rose picked out a loose shirt with a low neckline and equally baggy pants to wear on her way out. The bikini would be worn beneath and she'd have a good time watching Mickey's eyes bulge out if they actually did get a chance to swim.

Another chance to see if the Doctor's eyes would linger too.

She turned to look at Reinette and raised her brows to find that the woman didn't have a single piece of clothing pulled out. And she was still walking through nineteenth century dresses now.

"Uh, Reinette?"

The woman looked over, "Yes, Rose?"

"Probably should, you know, pick something out. Might be there any minute and the Doctor doesn't like to be kept waiting," she smiled as a mask to impatience, "You know. Chop chop."

Reinette's brows raised and her expression became slightly cooler, "He doesn't, does he?" She smiled in return, "Most men do not. However, they will usually wait for things that they want." Her eyes went back to the dresses.

Rose's eyebrows skyrocketed upwards, "What? And you think he wants you?" Her tone was sharp and she laughed slightly, shifting her weight.

A beat and then Reinette glanced over. Just a glance without moving her head or turning her form, and then she turned back to the satin gown. Smooth and casual. The profile of her face and the curve of her neckline its own eloquent answer.

That did it.

Rose's jaw line clenched, "Look, I don' know what you think is going on here. But this is the Doctor. Saving people is just what he does. And you may be all high and mighty up in the French court of seventeen what-ever, but I promise, he didn't notice any of that," of course that wasn't exactly true, but, "He's saved dozens of girls and a lot of them prettier than you. Just because he felt sorry for you and asked you to come along, don't go thinking that he's...he's..."

"As attracted to me as he is to you?"

Rose stared, "He is... it's not like that with us!"

Reinette sighed and pulled a nineteenth century bathing suit off of its rack. It was black and made of wool and if Rose hadn't seen old movies, she'd of never guessed its function at all. "Perhaps not. But let us not fool ourselves, Rose. Both of us are here as women he has saved and deemed interesting to divert him for a time." She smiled, expression still gentle, "Not to say that he does not care for us, but we are fulfilling a role."

"Like you do as the King's mistress? Fulfill a need?" Rose's cheeks flush, "Is that what you think this is?"

Reinette laughed softly, "Yes. And no." She ran her fingers over the suit began walking towards a series of what looked like frock coats. "Men like to have control, Rose. Every single one of them. And in their own minds they see their lives and, in their lives, a place for others. Friends. Family. Women. And intimacy, of any sort, is all about fulfilling those expectations and in some unique notable way, exceeding them."

"The Doctor isn't like that," Rose said grimly.

"Isn't he?" Reinette raised a delicate brow. Rose didn't answer right away and Reinette smiled again, this time with sympathy. It rankled, and Rose felt her hackles raise anew at the condescension. "So tell me, Rose Tyler, what does that mean that you are going to head out and go back to him simply because you don't want him to be upset that you took too much time to get ready, while I'll remain here, take my time, and get ready at the pace I deem?"

"That you are an inconsiderate bag who thinks that just 'cause she waggled her ass at a daft Prince she's got it all sorted." Rose said flatly and turned to walk out, floppy hat clenched in hand.

"Perhaps. But beyond that? It means that I'm the one who won't conform. And that, Rose, means that I'm the one who will always stand out," Reinette said simply, calmly.

Rose inhaled in a hiss and slammed the door as she exited.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers Apply:

I own none of these characters and am making no money.

* * *

"It's about Rose."

"Yeah?"

"And Reinette."

"You don't say!"

Mickey raised his chin at the Doctor's mocking tone but, like a rock rolling down a hill, he wasn't going to be so easily taken off his course. And, like that rock, he rather bluntly continued on, ignoring subtleties. "I'm just saying that Rose is special. And just because you've got some new flavor of the week you've picked up, doesn't mean that...that you get to forget that."

"Mickey!" the Doctor spoke scornfully as he made a face and turned back to the console, "That was rude! Unlike you, I remember everything. Well, nearly everything. I can't seem to recall what I did with that pocket jig. A useful little thing that. Let's you pop screws in at an angle in boom no time flat. Of course, there are fancier things now a days, but..."

The Time Lord danced across the console room, adjusting this or that without looking once back at Mickey. As if the verbal web he spun was a match to the physical and he trusted that Mickey would blunder along to keep up or be left behind.

And the Doctor didn't care enough to see which it was.

This was nothing new, of course, and it had the same effect on the Mickey as it always did. His jaw tightened, expression stiffening as the slightly confused and lost look in his eyes was quickly covered over by defiance.

"Yeah, but..." he tried to interrupt, raising his chin.

"So do you honestly think that I am in less of a position to remember exactly how unique Rose Tyler is than, say, yourself? That you, who, no offense, doesn't know the difference between a quark and a neutron, could possibly see more of Rose Tyler than I do?"

The Doctor looked at him then.

Mickey wished that he hadn't. "Yeah, she's special. Of course she's special. And... maybe I ain' like you and don't even know how special but... special is special." Mickey got a hold of his course again and straightened his shoulders, "And even more than that though, I can see how she's just an ordinary girl too."

"Rose? Ordinary?" the Doctor snorted, "Never!"

"No, she is," Mickey insisted and without thinking crossed over to the Time Lord. "And that's what you don't see. You look at her an' see the special and you make her see it too and that's great. But that isn' all she is. She's human, like me. She's earth and chips and too much make-up. That's why she needed you to see it in the first place, cause she is human an' couldn't see it herself. An' she still needs you to see it! So don't you dare go stopping that jus' cause of Reinette. Don't you dare take it away from her."

Mickey was shouting and he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that his throat closed up over the things he wasn't saying, couldn't say, and choked him silent while those cold alien eyes just let him exhaust himself.

"That almost sounded like a threat, Mickey." The Doctor's tone was at its most deceptive lightest.

"..yeah. I figure it just might of."

The Doctor continued to scrutinize him for only a moment longer. Then he nodded his head toward the door. "Go and see what's keeping the girls, will you?" He grinned.

Mickey blinked, having braced for the worst, and once more unable to keep up with the Doctor's swift changes of direction. He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Yeah. Okay."

The Doctor watched him leave the console room and then shook his head slowly, "Ayep. You just might lose that title of idiot sooner rather than later, Mickey."

* * *

It's been a bit – but got inspired to update!

Plasmaball – I rather liked the conversation too! Though, admittedly, it was a challenge. Because I don't think that Reinette /is/ exactly uninterested in the Doctor after all. And she's not about to roll over ;) Thank you!

Dragon shadows – I'm trying to keep her in character for a lady of her time, but not one dimensional. I'm glad its working so far! Thank you!

0Keelie0 – Initially this was meant to be a one shot. I've got, perhaps 1 more chapter (of decent page length, mind you) plotted out. We'll see if it goes farther  Thanks for the review.

Emela – Any time! I won't forget the story, but, yeah – I'm sorry. Updates may be few and far between. Thank you for taking the time to review.


End file.
